Life
by Palmtree-Sensei
Summary: [Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V] [One Shot] He didn't understand why everyone fawned over four versions of himself that were never supposed to exist. It's all Ray's fault, she ruined his life, she's the reason why he's suffering. He's had to watch four individuals grow up and experience happiness that was snatched away from him for years. How cruel can fate be to completely take his life away?


When Zarc awakened, all he could see was eternal darkness. With a panging migraine, dulled senses and limbs that felt like they were torn to shreds, he shakily sat up with haggard breaths. His vision was obscured, he couldn't see very well nor could he remember much. Taking a harsh gulp, he bit his lip and raised himself from the ground, scrunching his face up so that he wouldn't scream. Every part of his body was in agonizing pain, like it was just burned alive-

Oh wait.

It was.

Zarc narrowed his eyes, he remembered now. That little bitch, Ray was it? Well whatever the fuck it was, she ruined his life. She effectively killed him, so, was this Hell?

Looking around, he saw nothing but a single throne.

It was a simple throne adorned with black jewels and was made of metallic silver. It glowed luminously in the dark, illuminating his way as he trembled whilst making his way towards it. He wanted to cry, to call for help but he knew no one would respond. He slowly, but surely made his way to the lone throne and he finally collapsed in it. Relief flooded his muscles as they could rest once more, fatigue taking control of his figure before he fell into darkness once more.

* * *

When he woke up again, he saw four screens.

He was confused; he didn't think Hell would be so courteous to give him a television set. However, upon further inspection, he wasn't watching television.

He was watching four boys that looked exactly like him.

Well, not exactly, but their face structure was identical to his, excluding the eyes and hair. Okay, super freaky. He looked at the four screens that surrounded his throne, each taking up a corner in the dark space.

He looked at the screen on his right side which was diagonal from his chair in the front. He stood up, walking to it and saw a small boy with purple and pink hair sporting fuchsia eyes. They were curious and brave as he sat alone, abandoned on an island. He slowly got up and approached the castle like structure without fear. Zarc's eyes widened when he saw it. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon was flying in a non-materialised state by the boy as they advanced to the strange structure called Duel Academia.

The screen that was on the right side, diagonal but behind the throne showed a boy with blue and yellow hair lying collapsed on the floor, shivering to death. Zarc felt his heart break for the boy as he was pale and looked like he hadn't eaten for days. He was in tattered clothing, he didn't even have shoes! This looked completely different from the boy before. He saw that this boy finally stopped shivering when Clear Wing Synchro Dragon appeared in a transparent state beside him, keeping him warm with their glowing body. Zarc couldn't help but smile as his own heart warmed at the sight.

He walked to the screen on the left side, diagonal and behind the throne and he saw a boy with raven and lavender hair, sporting silver eyes, sitting on his bed with his parents. He looked happy as his parents hugged him tight but appeared sad to see his father get a phone call. Both parents had nodded and they both seemed apologetic before leaving the boy alone. Zarc kept his lips in a firm line, understanding that the boy was alone a lot. He saw Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon appear behind the boy as the small child brought his knees to his chest and cried.

Moving with a heavy heart, Zarc brought himself to the last screen. It was on the left side of the throne which was diagonal in front, the easiest one to see. He held his breath to see a boy with ruby and emerald hair happily being held within his parents' arms. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon watched the boy in serenity but the same couldn't be said for him. No, Zarc watched the scene, the way the boy's crimson eyes lit up with mirth aroused a dangerous feeling from Zarc.

Envy.

"So this is what happened, huh Ray? You split me into four, forcing me to watch four people who shouldn't exist live their life while I'm stuck here, huh?!" Zarc called out angrily to no one in particular, the people in the screens couldn't hear him nor could his beloved dragons. Zarc smirked, sitting back in his throne, feeling fully revitalised as a furious scowl formed on his lips. "FINE! I'll play your fucking game Akaba Ray. Just be prepared when you lose! You couldn't get rid of me before, and you most certainly won't get rid of me now when there are four versions me."

Zarc watched the four boys begin their new life; he didn't think they were necessarily reincarnations. They were parts of him. He wouldn't be able to oversee their minds like this if they different beings. Most likely, they were never born into the world, the people they're with now, probably have fabricated memories or something to fill in the gaps. They look like they're four or five at the moment.

Now, how the hell was he supposed to resurrect himself from four people?

"Tch, I might as well name the shits. Uh, let's see. . . Well, you're all created because of this shitty game Ray made so. . ." Zarc hummed to himself before he thought of four similar names, he couldn't be bothered to think of anything unique because he was just that lazy and pissed.

"Yuri."

The boy with purple and pink hair's magenta eyes suddenly lit up, like he finally found his way and with that, he barged into the strange castle structure with his dragon flying right behind him.

"Yugo."

The boy with the sapphire and golden hair slowly awakened, revealing crystal eyes as his dragon protectively flew over him, the boy ready to explore the world as he shakily got up and walked out of the alley.

"Yuto."

The boy with raven and lavender hair raised his head from his arms, he suddenly stopped crying. Rubbing his eyes furiously with a determined expression, he got out of bed and hurried out the door.

"And,"

Zarc looked at the boy with venomous eyes before spitting out his name.

"Yuya."

The boy with red and green hair never changed his demeanour, he remained naïve and happy. Zarc seethed in anger to see someone so happy and the grey haired male turned away from the boy, he couldn't stand him.

Zarc sat back down on his throne and sighed, well, he's named them. Now what? He's not exactly a fatherly figure; he's not even a proper adult yet! The male scratched his head, baffled by the turn of events and sighed. Crossing his arms over his chest, although he despised the fact he was no longer living, her still found himself caring about these four boys. They drew a paternal instinct, let's call it that. He's not soft! He almost destroyed the world before that hag got in the way mind you.

Deciding to sleep on it, Zarc lulled himself to sleep by humming a small tune that he once heard from someone who used to care. He doubts they care anymore but hey, in a lonely throne surrounded by darkness and four small boys, there's nothing wrong with hope, right?

* * *

The first time Zarc touched one of his four counterparts was his last.

It was just another day of watching them grow up and although he was sick of sitting around, watching 'TV' all day, it still somehow kept him entertained enough. It broke his heart at the same time but it was better than lazing around doing nothing. Yes he could exercise but don't you even think for a fucking second that he will.

However, Zarc had noticed lately Yuri was being teased by a lot of people in Academia.

It was supposedly because Yuri was abandoned and had no family, immediately making him an outcast. At first, the teasing was a joke; it took form as small things. You know, the occasional name calling and snickers down the hallway which kept Yuri self-conscious but Yuri still sported that innocent face of his by smiling. He just wanted to have fun, Zarc had noted, although he found most of the people which Yuri faced quite boring and by the looks of it, so did the Fusion boy.

Things got worse for Yuri though.

The other kids were constantly messing with him, playing pranks on him and it happened so severely that sometimes Yuri would cry for hours in his room. At one point, they even cut off parts of the back of Yuri's hair. This infuriated Zarc because even though Yuri did everything right, he told teachers, asked them to stop and when he winning a duel against their leader, they all ganged up on him while one of them kept pulling at his arm as he made his moves and made him lose but the fact was. . .

Nobody cared.

It was "survival of the fittest" in the cruel place called Academia.

But today, as he was watching the boys torment Yuri, one of them physically attacked him and sent his sprawling across the concrete. Zarc gaped in horror, standing up in his seat as Yuri was surrounded, helpless to do anything before a barrage of grubby fists punched him, slapped him, feet were dug into his stomach and before long Yuri was coughing up blood with dark purple bruises being imprinted all over his body. Yuri screamed at them to stop, he wasn't crying but his eyes were full of tears that he forced to remain unshed.

He couldn't let the bullies win, was what his eyes screamed.

Zarc didn't realise it but his own eyes were wet and he coughed, quickly rubbing away the tears although he couldn't fathom why they'd come. Watching the scene, completely heartbroken, after ten minutes the bullies stopped and laughed, walking away. Zarc was cheering for Yuri and was amazed when the small male rose from the ground with haggard breaths as he limped through the halls of Academia. It was after dinner so some students were still out.

And they laughed.

They fucking laughed as Yuri limped to his room covered in bruises, scratches and blood.

Zarc saw Yuri bite his lip harshly and even when he entered his room, he didn't cry. Nope, he changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and he still didn't cry. He hugged his plant toy as he crawled into bed and it was only a few moments later, did Zarc's heart shatter to hear the hiccups of a broken boy bawl alone in bed.

Zarc gulped harshly, his eyes stinging after his emotional moment and he watch Yuri sob loudly, still biting his lip, still trying to not make a sound.

"No. . . Please don't," Zarc closed his eyes, clenching his fist as he trembled for Yuri's sake, "Don't cry Yuri!"

The said boy sat straight up in bed, utterly petrified as he held his stuffed plant closer to him. Zarc's eyes widened to see that he was no longer in the darkness with four screens and a throne, but in a child's room. He looked up and saw Yuri looking around, stricken with terror.

"Wh-who's there?! Y-you're not supposed to be here. . . Haven't you done enough!? Please, go away!"

Zarc's expression contorted to one of pure misery to see Yuri frightened as the small boy dug his head under his covers. Zarc looked at his hand and saw it was transparent. So, he was there, but not really. Taking a step forward, Yuri could apparently feel it as the small boy kept muttering 'don't come, please don't come closer' like a chant but Zarc kept walking towards the boy.

Upon reaching his bed, Zarc took a seat and even though he didn't make the bed sink, Yuri squirmed. Yuri was ready to scream when Zarc took off his glove and gently rubbed the poor boy's head. Yuri's pink eyes widened tremendously as he lay stiff. He couldn't move but the stranger's voice somehow lulled him to sleep as their words were ingrained in his mind.

"Don't cry Yuri. It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong. This place is horrible, isn't it?" Zarc spoke softly, gently massaging the boy's head as Yuri's breathing pattern slowly fell into a peaceful pace, making Zarc smile before his voice turned cold. "You need to stand up to them Yuri. If you defeat them in a duel, they have to listen. Smile proudly, they'll get intimidated and if you smile after they lose, it'll piss them off, hehe. Trust me; you have more fun when you're winning than when you're letting them step all over you. So be strong Yuri, only the strong can have fun. I'll be right here cheering you on."

Zarc smiled to see Yuri fall asleep and Zarc scratched his head in confusion. How was he supposed to get back to his usual place? Does he just stay in Yuri's perspective longer or. . .?

"Whatever, I'll just stay here I guess."

Zarc grinned, he chucked off his shoes, gloves and jacket before crawling under the covers. Yuri turned over so that he could snuggle into Zarc's chest and the male could see a small smile curl on the child's face. This brought warmth to the grey haired boy's chest as he sighed, sleeping comfortably with his fusion counterpart.

"Good night Yuri, everything will be okay as long as you smile and stay strong. . ."

* * *

When Zarc woke up, he was back on his throne.

And Yuri was an entirely different person.

Zarc watched in horror to see Yuri swiftly defeat the bullies with a vindictive smile as the boy stepped on his tormentors' faces. Zarc gripped his shirt to hear the words which left Yuri's mouth as he gleefully broke the leader's nose who screamed for mercy.

"Eh? Mercy? You sure showed me a lot of that for the past few months, haven't you? Well, my guardian angel visited me last night and believe it or not, it was a guy! I'd rather have a female, but. . ." Yuri smirked salaciously as he licked his lips and gave the people below him an insane smile, "He gave me useful advice. He said only the strong can feel happy, and I like feeling happy so I had to get stronger, I had to eradicate all who could pose as a threat to my happiness. Don't worry, the last thing you'll see is me smiling at you and after that, everything will be just okay as long as I smile and stay strong."

Hearing Yuri recite the words which Zarc had told him the other night, the older male felt repulsed by the younger one's actions yet he knew he did that same thing to many of his opponents in the past. Zarc turned away in horror as he heard screams from poor souls which he knew were bad, but he felt especially worse knowing he had unintentionally created a monster by trying to save him from becoming one.

* * *

His next encounter with a counterpart was with Yugo.

Zarc watched the boy stumble around in a city filled with heartless and cruel folk that took advantage of the weak. It was a tyrannical society, another "survival of the fittest" place. He watched Yugo get taken in by someone before he was kicked out again because there wasn't enough food to support him.

He hated it.

Zarc hated watching the counterpart suffer, and it was especially worse as he sat on his throne, watching Yugo weep all night.

Yugo was sitting in alleyway, hugging his knees to his chest and crying his heart out. Zarc wanted to go to the boy, he really did but last time he came in contact with a counterpart, they became a psycho and a sadist. Yugo was too pure, he couldn't let that happen. But, as he watched Yugo call out for someone, Zarc felt an ache in his heart and before he knew it. . .

He was standing in front of Yugo.

Zarc panicked, he had no idea how this teleportation thing worked but he wanted nothing to do with it, it will only bring harm to his younger selves. Somehow, Yugo sensed him and Zarc found himself looking directly into the eyes of a broken boy.

"C-can, you help me? Please! I-I'll do anything, j-just, don't leave me. . ."

Zarc's eyes widened to see Yugo crawl to him, whimpering but Zarc gulped, shaking his head and stepping back. "N-no, Yugo I can't help you. You live in a cruel society where only the strong survive; you have to be strong, okay? Find someone you can trust, but I assure you. . ." Zarc looked away, his back to Yugo as he murmured in a low voice, inaudible to the crying boy.

"That person can't be me Yugo, after all. I'm the one who did this to you, you never deserved this. You did nothing wrong, but I did. Ray did too, because she couldn't finish the fucking job, you have to suffer like this. I'm sorry, but you have to be strong."

"Eh? A-are you okay?"

Zarc raised his head, hearing a petite voice call out in the distance as Yugo sniffled. Zarc turned around slowly and saw a girl with mint hair offer a worried expression to Yugo. She held out her hand and smiled, looking at him with concerned topaz hues.

"It's okay, don't cry. I have a place which we can stay! Do you want to come with me? I could help you. . ."

Zarc heard her soft voice whisper sweet and comforting words to Yugo as the boy's eyes glimmered with mirth. When the girl lifted her head though, Zarc felt an unspeakable rage surge through him, primitive instincts turning him into an animal as he growled, bolting for the two children.

"Yugo! Don't go near her! She's Ray's-"

Zarc reached out to grab Yugo's hand but what had happened instead was that his hand went right through Yugo. Zarc gaped at his hand as he trembled. He watched Yugo's smile brighten as he held the girl's hand. She wiped his tears away and led him out of the alleyway, leaving Zarc behind with clenching fists and seething anger.

That day, Zarc was given a grim reminder that he no longer exists.

He's effectively dead.

He couldn't do anything, not for the better anyways.

* * *

As Zarc watched the four boys grow up, he soon forgot how time worked.

He himself, didn't grow up, he stayed the same.

However, he was sure he had been watching them for years.

Zarc watched Yuri become more violent; thinking killing people off was okay. He liked feeling dominant, superior than everyone else. He wanted to have fun, and there was no way he could have fun when he's losing, could he now? Yuri had also met Ray's Fusion self and although they weren't friends, Yuri always wanted to get closer to the purple haired girl because she seemed like a fun person to torment. Zarc was wary of the Professor dude, he was Ray's daddy and he wanted nothing to do with him but Yuri wagged his tail to the man like a dog. Zarc watched Yuri become a monster, a demon that took people's souls for the fun of it and had a poisonous bloodthirst for duels.

He watched Yugo grow up in poverty, being detested by many of the people around him as he and Synchro Ray became the most important aspect in his life. Zarc could tell that Yugo was hopelessly in love with the girl which sickened him to no end but it was now Yugo's life, not his. Another thing he had discovered was after his encounter with the boy, Yugo became more violent. He was still sweet and naïve, but he soon gained a vulgar way of talking and were angered easily, he became impulsive and got into many fights.

He hadn't come in contact with Yuto yet but he didn't need to. Yuto lived a comfortable life in spite of being alone a lot. He met a boy with aqua hair called Shun and became good friends with him. Zarc was happy that Yuto had someone to call a friend (and apparently one of his only friends) and through Shun he made many more. However, what he wasn't happy about was that Yuto turned into a fumbling dork when he met XYZ Ray. Yes, Zarc had to admit she was probably the prettiest out of the four girls (although Fusion Ray made him laugh cause she was spunky yet still a tsundere and he secretly wished there was a Synchro Ray in his life because she was so caring). It was love at first sight but Zarc couldn't help but laugh so hard that he cried when he saw Shun in a tree with a murderous glare on Yuto as he watched XYZ Ray lie her head on his shoulder while Yuto was freaking out on their date.

Which left Yuya and Standard Ray. If he had to be honest, Zarc detested these two the most. Standard Ray annoyed him because she was so tsundere and refused to admit her feelings for Yuya (which Yuya was completely oblivious to, what the actual fuck how dense was he). However, he hated Yuya for no particular reason. When Yuya cried for days because his father disappeared, Zarc didn't bat an eye. In fact, he relished in Yuya's misery. Maybe it was because Yuya lived so happily, he had everything Zarc wanted but never received. He hated the Standard duo, which is why he never paid attention to them.

Zarc began to get a better grasp of the situation though.

The answer to his revival was quite simple.

He had to make the four boys become one.

How did he come to that conclusion?

Well, he knew it would work because the four boys are different parts of him.

Yugo was his younger self. When he was naïve, caring, gullible but always alone. He only had his monsters but no parental guidance whatsoever.

Yuto was the person he used to be when he started his duelling career. Determined, brave, can't fucking talk to chicks but strong and strategic.

Yuri was the person he became. A malicious monster which yearned for bloody battles. Someone who just wanted to devour the entire world and conquer it because it would have been fun.

Yuya was the person he wanted to become. Happy, funny and loved by family and friends. He wanted to become a duel champion by not only making the people smile, by making his monsters smile too.

Some dream that was, now look at him.

He was alone; he had been watching the boys grow up for a good six years maybe? He couldn't tell but as each day passed, he loathed his counterparts more and more. Somehow, they found happiness in all four of their lives despite each one of them being fucked up in a way.

Happiness was snatched away from him.

Life was snatched away from.

* * *

By the time the boys were fourteen, Zarc knew something was wrong.

When he saw everyone in Yuri's world battling more, gathering in huge groups, Zarc knew something bad was about to happen. He saw the incident with Dennis, the man who met XYZ Ray and triggered the war. He watched the Fusion soldiers run amok and destroyed buildings after buildings. Carding people after people.

It was a hunting game.

Zarc saw Shun attend to a wounded XYZ Ray as she cried, still in her pretty sundress. Their everyday clothes were torn to shreds as Shun felt weak when he tried to lift the girl but he too collapsed to the ground. More soldiers were coming in the distance and destroyed another building. Yuto was too busy crying on the ground to notice but when he looked up, he stared in horror to see a building ready to fall on top of siblings who were barely standing.

Yuto was frozen in fear.

Zarc materialised behind the boy without a second thought and with an angry voice he shouted,

"What the fuck are you waiting for!? Do you want to cry more after they're dead or before?! You have to be stronger than that Yuto! So get your ass off the ground and **go save them!** "

Yuto didn't need to be told twice as he sprinted to the siblings, managing to push them out of the way before the building could get to them. Sure, he got a nasty scar on his arm in the process but at least he saved his friends. Zarc sighed, watching the mayhem by the dilapidated buildings. A tree had fallen on top of him but he was no longer fazed when things went straight through him.

A great war had begun; to see millions of people get hurt because of it pained him to no end but. . .

This was his chance.

* * *

Everything slowly began to fall into place after the first invasion.

Unfortunately, since nothing positive ever happens when Zarc meets a counterpart, Yuto's emotions were dulled as he became cold, serious and pessimistic. Zarc was disheartened by the outcome but he couldn't leave Yuto without anyone.

It was during the second flood of soldiers when Yuri entered the XYZ dimension and kidnapped the Ray which inhabited it. From there, he had kidnapped Synchro Ray. This event caused Yuri to meet Yugo, the latter not realising that there were three other people that shared his face, mistook Yuto for Yuri when his dragon teleported him to the XYZ counterpart's dimension.

Zarc understood that the only way for him to revive was for the boys to become one with each other. It was finally happening; the boys were meeting each other, crossing dimensions to see each other. Yugo's idiocy and impulsive behaviour made him a perfect subject for confusion as Yuto had mistook him for a Fusion warrior. When Yuto and Yugo battled in front of Yuya, Zarc finally found himself living.

Not just as a spirit, but as a person.

Zarc stood in the middle of Yuto and Yugo's screens. He reached out one arm for each before clenching his fist to feel the anger of both boys flood through him. An evil smile curled on his lips as he screamed in pleasure, his eyes shining with a vindictive golden gleam as he revelled in the new feeling.

He found himself looking at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon at the same time. He was looking through Yuto and Yugo's point of views respectively. His dragons called out for him, they sensed his presence and were happy to hear of him after all these years. He commanded his dragons to attack and it felt fantastic to even speak and be heard again.

It felt fantastic to move.

It felt fantastic to feel the wind blow viciously on his body.

It just, felt euphoric to be alive and breathing once more.

He was drunk off the feeling; he never wanted it to stop.

Unfortunately, Yuya got in the way, relinquishing his control over Yuto but that did not matter. It was because of him that he, as Yugo, could win the duel. He only released his control over Yugo when he saw Yuto get absorbed into Yuya.

When Zarc opened his eyes, he was back in the throne room but he smiled.

Zarc's eyes widened to see a change in scenery. There were only three screens circling his throne now. Yuto's screen was no longer present. No, instead, off in the distance, there was a black door. Zarc approached the door cautiously, curious of the secrets which it kept. He opened the golden knob and there he found Yuto in chains sitting alone, crying in the centre. The scene brought pain to his heart but Zarc forced a smile as he slowly walked to the boy.

Yuto could hear footsteps and before long, he found a finger lifting his chin up. Yuto felt helpless and weak. His mouth was dry, his head pounding painfully and he couldn't bring himself to speak. Tears streamed down the boy's eyes as he looked into murderous golden ones which glowed vibrantly with hatred and loathing. The dangerous man in front of him licked his lips salaciously as he caressed his cheek. Yuto winced, trying to pull away but the man brought him closer, breathing over his lips tauntingly as he narrowed his eyes.

"It fucking sucks, doesn't it? To not have a body and you thought it was noble to give up your life to protect others but in the end, you didn't do much, did you?" Zarc laughed a detestable laugh as his expression twisted into something more insane, filling Yuto with terror. "Well Yuto, you're mine now. You won't remember this little encounter, but you'll remember these chains which bind you to me. Now go, let your anger infest Yuya's mind, and go fucking insane."

Yuto screamed in agony as the chains pulled tighter around his body before he faded away. Zarc watched the scene happen before he sighed happily, making his way back to his throne.

"One down, three more to go."

* * *

" **IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING. LET YOUR ANGER TAKE HOLD!"**

Zarc screamed in pure elation as he watched Yuri and Yugo battle, he watched Yuya writhe in pain as Zarc steadily consumed him. From his throne, Zarc felt his body thrive off the hatred building within the three boys, well; soon to be two since Yuri looks like he's ready to beat Yugo's ass down. Zarc laughed happily as he threw his hands in the air, his whole body glowing with an ominous power.

"MY REVIVAL IS ALMOST COMPLETE!"

Zarc laughed but it soon died out as he stared at the three screens. From Yuya's perspective, he could see the four Rays crying. They still believed in Yuya even though two of them don't even know him. They still had hope. Zarc's eyes widened. He saw something Yuya couldn't see.

He saw Ray.

Zarc seethed in anger, utterly ferocious with the outcome.

"YOU BITCH WHY!?" Zarc screamed, clenching his fists tightly as fury surged into his body, spiking him up like electricity. He threw his arm behind him as he raged at the girl who ruined his life. "You sent Serena to protect Yuri, you sent Rin to protect Yugo, you sent Ruri to protect Yuto and Yuzu for Yuya. BUT WHY!? **You** , bitch, you never once wanted to protect me, even now you don't care, you just want to kill me off. You don't even want to save me!"

Zarc was out of breath as he felt tears well in his eyes; he bit his lip and trembled as he whimpered.

"It's not fair. I never asked to get corrupted. I never asked for anything. I just, wanted to be happy. I wanted to live. So why?"

Looking around at the two screens, Yugo's one now long gone, a door appeared once more. Zarc walked to that door, opening it in pain as he saw Yugo furiously trying to get out of his chains. When Yugo saw him, he screamed but it went deaf to Zarc's ears as he approached the boy.

"No one came to save me. No one cared. So why is it," Yugo stopped yelling when the dangerous man's soft voice echoed through his ears, broken and lost as Zarc stared at him with tears in his eyes. "You're not supposed to exist, once I revive, Yugo, Yuri, Yuto and Yuya will no longer be a part of this world. Yet, why is it that you were given so many more privileges than me. You received happiness, you felt love. You got to feel alive. But, what about me? The person who gave you that life?"

Those were the last words Yugo heard before Zarc pressed his forehead against his. Yugo stiffened, feeling sorry for the male before he screamed as the chains suffocated him before he faded away. Zarc sighed, slowly getting up and made his way back to his throne room before he stopped.

Between the two screens with Yuya on the left and Yuri on the right, stood four dragons.

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

Zarc felt fresh tears fall from his eyes as his heart leaped for joy to see his precious dragons again. He ran towards them as the four of them cried out happily when Zarc attempted to hug Clear Wing but the other three nipped at him and he laughed happily. He chuckled and he pulled away as his heart had only felt this warm after the incident with Yuri.

"You guys. . . I missed you, all of you, so much!"

' _And we, you Zarc.'_

Zarc could hear the Pendulum dragon's voice ring in his head as he smiled before he noticed the eerie aura.

' _Zarc, we're so sorry this had to happen to you. You never deserved this, but no one was there to help you. We too, became too angry and now we must punish everyone. There's no turning back now.'_

Zarc turned to the XYZ dragon and the grey haired male couldn't help but let his mood deflate as the Fusion dragon spoke.

' _You're a monster Zarc, just like this. Of course, you're a human before a monster but no one will ever see you like that again. You're the devil's embodiment, the vessel which will carry out our revenge. You know what you must do.'_

Zarc sighed, his throat getting clogged as he groaned, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, I know. I love you guys, and if this is what you want, then so be it." Zarc smiled at his monsters but the four dragons felt immense guilt as Zarc turned to the two screens. "I just want to live again. Frankly, I don't care if I'm destroying the world. I just, want to breathe, with my own body. One last time."

' _Of course! You just need to choose between the two boys and decide which will be the vessel to carry out your resurrection.'_

The Synchro dragon spoke optimistically even though Zarc could tell they were upset. He always knew how his monsters felt and even after being separated from them for so long. He could tell the grief was killing their souls away.

Zarc looked at Yuri; he knew Yuri would most likely be the best option because he was probably the strongest out of the four boys. As Zarc stepped closer to Yuri who sported a proud smile, he stopped to hear Yuya scream for his father. Zarc turned around and saw Yuya almost look happy to see his father and this elicited intense fury to surge through him. Zarc hardened his eyes as he approached Yuya's screen once more.

All he wanted was to be happy and become a champion which people smile at.

' _Eh? He's not going to go for my master after all?'_

Zarc walked closer to Yuya, his whole body glowing now with his vibrant golden eyes glimmering with rage.

' _Who would, your master is as horrible as you.'_

All he wanted was to make other people and his monsters happy.

' _Would you like me to inject my poison straight into your-'_

He never intended for any of this to happen, he just wants to live again.

' _Starve Venom! Clear Wing! That's enough, both of you!'_

More than that, he wanted someone to save him, someone to save him from the horrible fate which he's succumbed to.

' _You're such a mum Dark Rebellion. I guess Zarc will be going for my master.'_

All squabbling had stopped by the time Zarc reached Yuya's screen and he narrowed his eyes to see the boy breaking away from his control. He's waited far too long to stop now. He wants to live, even though the time he lives will be short and nothing good would come from it, he wants to look at the world burn in his own body.

He despised Yuya.

He was everything he could have been but because of a tragic turn of fate, Zarc became Yuri instead.

Maybe he chose Yuya because he wanted to show the boy that you can't make everyone smile. He wanted to crush those ruby eyes filled with hope and show him the despair Zarc had been forced to go through for years as he watched four versions of himself live. He watched as people that were never supposed to exist, experience the happiness which was snatched away from him. Yuya was the happiest out of the four. Even when he got bullied, even when his father was gone and even when he was scared, he managed to smile.

Zarc hated that.

He envied Yuya because the boy was surrounded by so many people that loved him. Him on the other hand. . .

No one will ever save him.

No one cared about his life.

No one wants him to exist.

That doesn't matter because even if the world hates him, he will get to breathe with his own lungs.

Even if it means he has to destroy the world to do it.

With that resolve, Zarc reached out for Yuya's screen with a crazy grin as he laughed diabolically, intense power surging in him as he melded with Yuya's mind.

Even so, a small protruding notion nagged him at the back of his mind.

Deep down, Zarc felt as though through some manipulation, Yuya or Ray will get him to sacrifice himself so that the four boys could continue living. He envisioned a future where he told his four closest companions, his precious dragons, to protect the four boys that took after himself. He was worried he'll be happy before his resurrection which makes him change his mind and does the noble thing to vanish from the world on his own accord. Forgetting all the pain he suffered to try and live once again. Trading his life for four individuals that were never supposed to exist, just so that they could continue living.

And that thought left Zarc utterly petrified.

* * *

[A/N: If I had to be honest, I'm on team Zarc for this. Don't get me wrong, I know that Zarc tried to destroy the world and is an idiot who can't tell right from wrong but he didn't ask to get corrupted? He didn't ask to get split into four? Like, can you really hate him for wanting to essentially live again? AND NO ONE WANTS TO SAVE HIM. EVERYONE JUST WANTS TO DEFEAT HIM INCLUDING RAY. Heads up, I'm not a fan of Ray cause she's arrogant to think she's the only one who could defeat Zarc and disregards that fact that thousands of people will be sacrificed for her revival too plus she be manipulating small children like leave kids out of this please]


End file.
